


When Hamish is not at home

by Eleanor_thebettertwin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor_thebettertwin/pseuds/Eleanor_thebettertwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hamish's first day of school and Sherlock has an interesting way to spend the time while he's out the house</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Hamish is not at home

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part to Hamish has a nightmare but you don't need to read that to understand this

Sherlock groaned as he stretched his arms out on the empty bed then opened his eyes and looked around the familiar bedroom, and looked to his side to see that John wasn't there, he heard rushing around down stairs so put on his dressing gown and clumsily thudded to the living room to see John dressed and tying Hamish's shoe laces. Hamish was also dressed in his new school uniform grey pants white shirt and a blue jumper, "doesn't he look grown up" Sherlock said scaring John who hasn't realised he was behind him "yes he dose he's a big boy now" Hamish smiled "right come on time to go we don't want to be late on are first day do we" John grabbed the car keys and the hand of the small boy and walked him outside "I'll only be a minuet love".

Sherlock had forgotten that Hamish was starting school today he had also forgot how cute he was in his uniform. He walked over to the sofa and flopped down in a huff and waited for John to come home.

 

After a 20 minuet wait Sherlock herd the door ratel open and John shuffled in "what took you so long", "he was nervous so I walked him in" Sherlock loved how caring John was "yeah that was good of you love you baby" Sherlock said as he slapped John's arse and winked then made his way to the kitchen to make his small companion a bru. "So why was he nervous " Sherlock inquired "well it is his first day I think he'll be fine by the end of the week, I just worry to much" Sherlock liked how John worried about his two favourite boys it made him feel he was worth worrying about "John I love you" John looked confused at Sherlock as he isn't normally this open with him "I love you too Sherlock ", "good". 

John was in his laptop and Sherlock went to sit next to him and give him his tea "thanks love", Sherlock went to kiss John on the forehead but John tilted his head up to kiss him on the lips " do we have a case today Sherly" John looked at his emails to see if there was something worth investigating "nope nothing today John, maybe we can do something else to pass the time" John was quizzical "what exactly did you have in mind" Sherlock moved the laptop of John's knees and move himself into its place so he was straddling John who smiled and chuckled confused Sherlock replied "oh I don't know anything you want Dr Watson" John bit his lip "so now I'm Dr Watson am I that means you want something", "well I just thought Hamish will be at school for six hours so we have plenty of time to are self's, just you and me" Sherlock put his hands on John's hips and bit his lip in return "oh Sherlock you know I can't resist you" John kissed the thinner man that sat on his lap and Sherlock kissed back.

Sherlock started to grind his hips on John and then moved them both to lie them both down on the sofa with Sherlock in between John's legs still grinding into him making his moan softly. Soon Sherlock's hand had made its way down to John's belt and undid his pants to get at his cock which he then started to slowly pump him making John groan under his hand. "Oh Sherlock you are good at this" , "well I have had a lot of practice" John tried to laugh but couldn't "well then let's see what else your good at" Sherlock looked befuddled "fuck me Sherly" a look of realisation went across his face "right yes". 

Sherlock had left John for a minuet to go and get lube when he retuned John was waiting impatiently for him now with his shirt and pants of leaving him in a pair of Sherlock's boxers which Sherlock noticed right away " are those mine John" , "probably now come here and kiss me" Sherlock winked at his small companion and strutted his way over. He shoved his dressing gown of on his way to Watson and lay on top of him happy to be back between his legs. John lifted himself up on his elbows and kissed the taller man as his pants started to slip down his legs until they were close enough to his feet so he could kick them off he then gestured for Sherlock to join him in him nudity which he did happily.

The two men kissed and ground against each other with a sense of urgency in there kiss. The kiss was broken while Sherlock squirted lube into his hand then slipped a finger inside John who gasped. Soon he slipped in a second finger which left his partner in crime moaning and begging for him, shelving was loving it "oh Sherlock I'm ready do it now" he did as he was asked and positioned himself then slowly started to slip in, just the head at first so John could relax then he went in further with a sharp squeak which he regretted after.

Sherlock began to big up the pace and John was happy to go along with this speed and was getting close quickly, Sherlock was now moaning and whispering johns names when he could "John you feel so good I'm so close" he looked down to the face if his lover "Sherlock your amazing" Sherlock's hand moved down to John's cock "cum for me John I want to here you shout my name" John felt the burning in his stomach and then started groaning loudly "ohhhh Sherlock yes Sherlock oh god Sherlock" he screamed as he came spilling out over his own belly. Felling John shiver and tighten around him made him go over the edge soon after with John's name on his lips and he then collapsed onto his chest.

They both breathed heavily and harshly " when do we need to pick up Hamish" Sherlock asked worried he would be forgotten "not for a while yet" ," perfect love you John" John smiled, brushed Sherlock's hair from his face and kissed him "I love you too"


End file.
